Baldur's Gate II Chapter 5
Baldur's Gate II Chapter 5 is he fifth part of Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. After rescuing Imoen, you will find yourself in the Underdark, a place where Drow and Dwarf reside. The Underdark Go to the northwest corner of the Underdark and speak to the Svirfneblin leader Goldander Blackenrock. He will agree to help you enter the drow city if you destroy a beast for them. Go northeast from him and enter the room with the big pit. Click on the pit and Balor will appear. He is an extremely difficult opponent and can only be hurt by +3 magical weapons. There are several drow in the area who have +3 longswords or +3 flails. Once you have defeated Balor, use the Stoneshape Scroll to seal the pit. Return to Goldander Blackenrock and he will give you the Light Gem. Enter Adalon's lair on the east side of the area. She will ask you to retrieve her eggs which were stolen by Irenicus and Bodhi and in return she will help you leave the Underdark. She will transform your party into drow so that you can enter the city. Leave Adalon's lair and approach the gates of the drow city of Ust Natha. The gates will open and you will be questioned. Say you are Veldrin from Ched Nasad and you will be allowed entrance into the city. Ust Natha Speak to Solaufein in front of the Male Fighter's Society. He will tell you he has a task for you and will demand that you meet him near the entrance of the city. Go to the entrance of the city and speak to Solaufein again. A handmaiden will be there and will you will be asked to aid Solaufein in rescuing the Matron Mother's daughter from Mind Flayers. Leave the city and go to the southeast corner of the Underdark. Along the way you will be ambushed by a party of adventurers who think you are real drow. Speak to Solaufein again and he will draw the Mind Flayers to him. Destroy the Mind Flayers and their Umber Hulks. Return to Ust Natha and speak with Solaufin, he will tell you Phaere is waiting for you in the tavern. Enter the tavern and speak with Phaere. She will command you to meet her at the entrance to the city within a few days. Rest at the inn and then meet Phaere at the entrance to the city. She will tell you that she requires your aid in defeating a Beholder that has been smuggling adamantine. Go to the southeast corner of the city and speak to Phaere again. Destroy the Beholder that appears. Speak to Phaere again in the tavern for your next task. She will ask you to destory a svirfneblin patrol to instill fear in the gnomes. Leave the city and meet Solaufein on the west side of the Underdark. You can either destroy the gnome patrol with him and take the patrol leader's helmet or you can convince Solaufein that you can do the deed yourself so he'll return to the city and when the patrol comes along, spare their lives in return for the patrol leader's helmet. Return to Ust Natha and give the helmet to Phaere in the tavern to prove you've finished her task. Meet Phaere in the Female Fighter's Society. She will demand that you kill Solaufein for her. Enter the Male Fighter's Society and speak to Solaufein. You can either kill him and take his cloak or show him mercy and he will give you his cloak. If you show him mercy, he will not betray you, and this is the recommended option if you want the best possible rewards later on. Give the cloak to Phaere in the Female Fighter's Society and she will be pleased, inviting you to meet Matron Mother Ardulace in the Temple of Lolth. If your protagonist is male, however, she will invite you to her bed chambers first and order you to sleep with her. You can either talk your way out of it, or just agree to sleep with her. However, if you do sleep with her and you are pursuing a romance: * Viconia will not be that bothered, since she understands the ways of the Drow. * Jaheira will be unhappy, so you have to choose your words carefully. * Aerie will NOT be happy, so your romance is effectively ruined. * Dorn will be unhappy, so you have to choose your words carefully. Note that Dorn believes you slept with her whether or not you did so. * Neera will be perturbed but insistent that she doesn't want to know what happened "in there." The Dragon Eggs Speak to Matron Mother Ardulace in the Temple of Lolth in Ust Natha and she will ask you to find some blood from a noble race. You have 3 choices at this point. *Enter the Southern Tunnels in the Underdark and take the eyestalk from the Elder Orb at the entrance. *Enter the Eastern Tunnels and complete the Mind Flayer side quest, taking the Elder Brain's blood. *Enter the Western Tunnels, defeating the tainted Kuo-Toan prince and taking his blood. Return to the temple and give the blood to Matron Mother Ardulace. She will bid you to rest until the ritual, but Phaere will ask you to visit her at the Female Fighter's Society immediately. However, in front of the Female Fighter's Society, Taso Kala will demand that you destroy a cult of another god. Go to the southeast corner of Ust Natha (where you originally fought the beholder) and kill the priests and monsters, then report back to Tasa Kala when you are done. She will not give you any reward, but at least you can enter the society again. Speak to Phaere inside the Female Fighter's Society and she will ask for your help in disposing Matron Mother Ardulace. You have 2 options at this point. * Accept her offer: She will give you the Despana Treasury Key and some Fake Dragon Eggs. * Refuse her offer: She will attack you. This is not recommended to proceed with the quest. If you accepted her offer, proceed to the Temple of Lolth. In front of the temple, Solaufein will appear (if you didn't kill him earlier) and give you some Fake Dragon Eggs to get revenge on Phaere. Enter the temple and use the Despana Treasury Key to open the door on the east side and defeat the 2 Egg Guards. Caution: If the guards go hostile and manage to talk to you, the ENTIRE ROOM will go hostile, thus prematurely ending the quest. It is better to go invisible, open the door, and then stealing the eggs (with or without replacing them) and then quickly leaving. Alternatively, kill the guards before they have a chance to talk to you. Spells like Time Stop make this easier. Once you loot the Real Dragon Eggs, the Golem Guards will attack you, so kill them. At this point, you have 3 options. * Betraying Phaere: Report her treachery to Ardulace. Ardulace will demand proof. If you reply that you have no proof, or only show her Phaere's (or Solaufein's) Fake Eggs but not the real ones, she will attack you and everybody will be hostile. You ONLY need the Real Eggs to proceed in this step. If you have the Real Eggs in your inventory, you can show them as proof and she will be pleased and summon Phaere. Despite Phaere's repeated denials, even going so far as to accuse YOU of being the one masterminding the plot, Ardulace pays no heed to her and summons the power of Lolth to kill her. She then tells you to attend the ritual with her, pleased with your progress. Around the same time, Adalon's Imp will appear and warn you that the demon will easily see through your disguise, urging you to leave before the matron discovers the truth, before vanishing. A short while later, a guard will summon you to the ritual, and Ardulace will succeed in gaining the Demon's favor. Unfortunately, at this point, the Imp was indeed correct and the Demon will reveal your disguise, causing Ardulace, the demon, and everyone else to go hostile. The eggs will also be tainted, and as such, Adalon will also not be pleased. This route is not recommended since it provides no bonus XP. * Betraying Ardulace: Replace the Real Eggs with Phaere's Fake Dragon Eggs, then return to Phaere and give her the Real Dragon Eggs. She will be happy and you will receive 10,000 XP, before telling you that the ritual will start very soon. Same as above, Adalon's Imp will appear, urging you to leave the city before the ritual's demon exposes your disguise, and then a short while later you get summoned to the ritual. This time however, when Ardulace summons the demon, she unknowingly gives him the Fake Eggs. As such, the demon punishes her by killing her, while Phaere tries to tell the demon she has the real eggs in her possession. You will have 2 choices at this point. ** You can choose to remain silent, in which the demon accepts her offering, but then exposes you and everybody goes hostile anyway (the egg gets tainted too). This route is also not recommended. ** You can choose to tell her to stop, effectively betraying her before she gets the chance to give the Demon the real eggs. This will cause everyone to go hostile, but the difference is that the Dragon eggs will NOT be tainted (it will be on Phaere's body), AND the demon will be hostile to Phaere as well. This route is the best if you killed Solaufein and as such won't be able to receive his fake eggs. * Betraying Both: Replace the Real Eggs with the Phaere's Fake Dragon Eggs, then return to Phaere and give her Solaufein's Fake Dragon Eggs. She will be none the wiser and you will receive 20,000 XP. Adalon's Imp will appear, commending you for your trickery, before telling you to return to the temple for the ritual. Return to the temple once again and the summoning ceremony will begin, with the Demon appearing and destroying both Ardulace and Phaere for having false eggs in their possession. Interestingly, some party members (like Imoen) may comment at this time, laughing at Phaere's stupidity. The Demon will then be disappointed, and this is where you get another 2 options! Regardless of which option you take, each party member will receive 25,000 XP. ** Offer Adalon's Real Eggs to the Demon in exchange for a boon: The Demon will then present you with multiple choices (detailed below) in exchange for the eggs. Bear in mind that once you pick this chat option, you CANNOT back out, so choose wisely! **# I wish to get out here, out of the Underdark... safely!: The Demon will teleport outside the temple, and everybody in the city will be hostile. When you kill all the guards in the temple and leave, the demon will be waiting outside, whereupon he will start his "walk" to the exit of the city, instantly killing any denizen he comes across. Unfortunately, once you leave the city, he will disappear, making this option a huge waste, considering the XP you will miss out on than if you had returned the Eggs safely to Adalon. **# I desire a vast amount of wealth!: The Demon will laugh, saying it is far easier to kill you, and you die instantly. Game Over. **# I desire a powerful magic item!: The Demon will give you Blackmist +4, a powerful halberd with the power to cast Blindness 3 times per day. Unfortunately, this also means that you will lose out on the huge XP reward than if you had returned the eggs safely to Adalon. The city will not be hostile, however. **# I want you to give me power, great power beyond belief!: The Demon will laugh, saying it is far easier to kill you, and you die instantly. Game Over. **# Er... I've changed my mind. Maybe this isn't a good idea.: The Demon will lose his patience and you die instantly. Game Over. ** Remain Silent/Ask the Demon to return from whence he came: The Demon will leave, saying it is a pity. All guards will not be hostile, and you can leave the city freely. This option is recommended for the huge XP boost. Whatever your choice is, assuming the guards are not hostile yet, leave the city of Ust Natha quickly before the alarm goes out that you were responsible for the matron mother's death and return the Real Dragon Eggs to Adalon. Be prepared before talking to her because after the conversation, she will teleport you immediately to a middle of a battle. She will reward you with Necaradan's Crossbow +3, 78,500 XP for each party member, and transform your party back to your true forms, before finally honoring the agreement to teleport you near the surface. Once she teleports you, you will be in the middle of a battle so kill all the enemies (Adalon will be helping you) and then enter the ruins and help the elves fight the drow. On the west side of the area is the exit from the Underdark. Category:Articles with redlinks